War for Control
by ChristianMarek.1216
Summary: When Camp Half-Blood is betrayed by one of its most powerful warriors, Christian is betrayed by the one he though he loved. In this Percy Jackson and the Olympians parody fanfiction, we look into the events that happened during The War for Control and prior to the Battle of CHB. Can Christian forget about his past lover? Or will he be forever subjected to mental torment at guilt.
1. Chapter 1

(Chapter 1: Traitorous Acts, Align with the Facts) I crumpled to a knee, beaten and battered from this encounter. As blood ran down my face, and my sword hit the ground with a clang, I looked up to beg for my life. "P-Please...B-Brandon.." My oppressor stared me down, his blue eyes glowing, his blonde hair blowing in the wind. Brandon raised his sword, ready to strike the final blow to the young demigod. I closed my blue-green eyes, growling as anger swelled in me, feeling the ocean behind me drawing closer. Brandon lowered his sword, ready to fly away at the first wave of water. I yelled loudly, a roar so loud, even Hercules would be proud. The yell brought a tsunami so high, Brandon couldn't escape; the ocean consuming not only him, but me a Son of Poseidon, along with it. I woke up days later, in the Apollo Cabin being tended to by Will Solace, the head counselor of Apollo's children. Christian, being as stubborn as I am, sat up and tried to walk; only to be stopped by Will, who stated, "You're not going anywhere, you still haven't recovered from your injuries sustained from your brutal battle with Brandon." I growled under my breath, my ribs felt like hot lava, every bone in my body seeming to yell out in agony. Will's voice was delicate, but heavily bossy at the same time. He leaned over to one of his siblings and said something I couldn't quite make out, the sibling nodded and ran out of the cabin. Will broke off a piece of an ambrosia square and urged me, "Please, eat this. It'll make you feel better." I slowly opened my mouth, the piece melting as I closed it, the flavor being like brownies and home. My head throbbed, I had never felt so weak in my entire life. Soon after the Apollo camper had left, Chiron arrived to the cabin, along with my best friend, Selena Lejcson. She seemed to be the only one who cared anymore, the betrayal of Sadie pushed me down so bad. She'd lied to me for months, leading to a confrontation with me and Brandon, who'd recently joined the enemy and was an outcast of the demigods. Of course, Sadie listened to Brandon's lies and she went with him. Brandon brought me, the highest ranked hero of the camp at this time, to my knees. Upon arrival, Chiron turned to Will and spoke with him about my condition, I assumed. Chiron soon nodded, and asked, "Christian, how do you feel?" I closed my eyes for a moment and answered, "I feel broken, Chiron. Not only were we betrayed, but I had my heart broken at the same time. I feel I've disgraced us..." Chiron simply sighed and placed his hand on my shoulder, saying, "I've got faith in you. Shortly after you fell, the enemy retreated. Your act of quick selflessness might've saved many demigod lives. Only you could've survived against him, and indeed you did." I smiled weakly, and nodded, "Thanks, Chiron. You guys are like my family, I can't let anyone get hurt." Chiron nodded in response, and trotted off. Selena spoke with Will, and after a minute or two he finally sighed and walked out of the cabin. Selena came to my side, grabbing my hand tightly and staring into my eyes. She was a daughter of Athena, though when we first met, I swore she was a daughter of Aphrodite...her beauty was enough to fool anyone. I stared back into her startlingly brown eyes, she rubbed my hand with her thumb and asked, "How're you feeling? Any better?" I shrugged, responding, "Emotionally, I'm broken. Physically, everything hurts.." She nodded, seeming to understand. She blushed lightly and glanced away a bit, I cocked my head in confusion but she simply smiled and stated, "I expect to see you fully healed by tomorrow." I nodded, and squeezed her hand before she slipped away from me, and waved before walking out.


	2. Chapter 2

(Chapter 2: Nighttime=Fright-Time) Shortly after Selena left, I fell back to sleep. My eyes closed, as I fell into darkness. This, unfortunately, yielded a nightmare for me. I was running, behind me, darkness closed in and so did an oppressor. Everything seemed to slow down for me, as the darkness neared and the oppressor reached me, kicking me in the back. I flew forward, bouncing off a wall and falling to the floor. My oppressor smirked, a glint of blue where I assumed his eyes were yielded itself. I heard a sword unsheathe, the metal sliding against the leather to provide the noise. Off in the distance, I saw a very proud and triumphant Sadie. I looked around, surrounded by more than just one oppressor, but multiple. I backed away and soon hit a corner, almost soon being enveloped by the mob, like a pack of wolves on a lone deer. I jolted awake, shaking and panting, Selena and Will by my side. Selena was gripping my hand tightly, hugging me and demanding, "What happened? Did you have a nightmare?! Are you okay?" I hugged back weakly, and croaked out, "I did have a nightmare...It was so..scary..." Will stepped up and asked, "Was it anything to be concerned about?" I nodded, and said, "I feel it was telling me of a future attack...surrounded and outnumbered by the enemy." Will nodded and suggested, "We should inform Chiron. Selena was extremely worried, too." Selena nodded as tears welled in her eyes, "You were tossing, and turning..a-and you were whimpering, saying, 'Please, help!' sobbing and shaking, like a scared puppy..." I looked into her eyes, saying, "I-I'm sorry I worried you Selena.." she hugged me tightly, and cried into my shoulder. I rubbed her back, and hugged her in return, my heart was racing the entire time and I wasn't sure why it was. Once she finally let go, she squeezed my hand and said, "Come with me, I'll help you to Chiron." I nodded, and stood up, stumbling and being caught by her. Will got on my other side, and helped Selena carry me to the Big House.


End file.
